rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Empyrean System
The Empyrean System is the main setting of Elysian Knights. A vast collection of planets, interstellar discs and other stellar bodies orbiting around a swirling mass of energy and gas. It is home to many lifeforms and is the source of all ether and life in the system. Known Celestial Bodies The Empyrean A massive construct of ether, stellar energy, plasma, interstellar gas and cosmic dust, formed into a swirling beauty that resembles a galaxy of sort. It is the source of the power of the Arcanes, the energy known as ether, and life in general. It is theorized to actually be the gateway to some other universe or the afterlife, but this has not been proven as any object that breaches its event horizon is instantly obliterated. It rests in the exact center of the Empyrean System and all other things orbit around it. Sterilus The closest planet to the Empyrean. A barren world with no animals, plants, water or minerals. It still has a breathable atmosphere yet low gravity. Arcadia A small garden world that is ripe with ether and teeming with life. It’s landscape consists mostly of lush grasslands and vibrant forests. It also has ether fissures, fountains and animite crystals all across its surface, and the water on it has mystical healing properties. Many religions consider Arcadia to be a sacred place. Azura A world with gigantic landmasses separated by vast oceans, Azura is the home planet of humans, therians, lizardmen, naru, sylphs, fishfolk, merfolk, naga, salamanders, keros, immortals, cambions, nephilim, nymphs, descendants, half-men, along with plenty of dangerous and fascinating wildlife. It has more environments than most planets, from verdant forests to scorching deserts, and many different cultures, all under constant threat by Scavengers, Vargr, Fallen and Pandora alike. Sobrius Heimur A planet of snowy tundras, arctic wastelands, vast snow deserts, towering mountains and frigid oceans, half-way converted into a machine from the inside by the mysterious and long-extinct Precursor race. The ruins of their creations can be found all over the cold world’s surface, and the machines they left behind still remain operational after millions of years, mindlessly roaming the frozen landscapes and exterminating any and all life-forms in sight. Nemus Whether it be temperate, tropical, subtropical or boreal, there is not one kind of forest, jungle, swamp or rainforest that cannot be found on the verdant world of Nemus, along with wide grasslands and savannas as well. Trevius A terrestrial world of abnormal size, Trevius’ surface is largely a boundless blue ocean peppered with small islands, with the polar regions containing clusters of arctic islands covered in ice, snow and slush. Rain all across the planet is very common and occurs almost daily, along with events such as waterspouts, massive gaping maelstroms unlike anything on any other planet, and severe ocean-bound hurricanes. Otherwise, the seas of Trevius are quite peaceful. It also has one of the most abundant ecosystems of any world, with the vast majority of its life-forms being aquatic. Lama Swamps and other kinds of wetlands can be found all over the hot and humid Lama. Also has its fair share of semiarid deserts, rain-jungles and toxic areas. It is the primary home to some of the most bizarre and unique life in the Empyrean System. Cryonis Ice. It is all the planet Cryonis has known, and all that it has been. Nothing but a lifeless, frozen wasteland across the entire surface bathed in subzero temperatures. Life is scarce if not extinct, and liquid nitrogen erupts from its fissures and vents as ice geysers and flows deep beneath the frozen earth as cryogenic rivers and lakes. Harsh blizzards occur daily, and at night the already freezing temperature drops to absolute zero, bringing any living thing unfortunate enough to be caught in the sunset to a quick frozen demise. Cryonis knows no warmth and no mercy. Only cold and death, along with what little creatures are left struggling to thrive on it. Vulcanis With rocky ground as black as coal and a sky poisoned by smoke and ash, the firey world of Vulcanis’ surface is peppered with active volcanoes, fire geysers, sulfuric vents, pools of boiling acid and bodies of lava in place of water. Its ocean is also grey with ash due to the volcanic winters generated by the constant and powerful eruptions. It also has a few scorching deserts hotter than even Osiris, which also have volcanoes, and houses the largest dormant volcano in the system: Gigas Mons. Osiris The vast majority of Osiris‘ surface is a hot and dry desert with rolling sand dunes the size of oceans. Dust devils of various sizes and sandstorms are extremely common, and water is found mostly underground. The north and south poles contact cold deserts, covered in ice and snow. Aeolus Aeolus is the closest of the many gas and ice giants to the Empyrean. Above the flaying winds and constant storms is a peaceful sea of fluffy, white water clouds, which houses a vast ecosystem of flying creatures, along with the floating Aesir City built by skilled Azurans. Zephyrus Notus Eurus Boreas The Great Ring The Great Ring is a circumstellar disc of tightly-packed asteroids, comets, dwarf planets, small black holes, cosmic storms, planetary embryos and a wide majority of life that thrives in the dark, airless void of space. The asteroids, comets, black holes and spaceborne predators would make the Great Ring treacherous enough, but it is also the home of many different Scavenger tribes which will attack and raid any ship they come across, turning the place into a warzone. Not one Azuran ship as dared to venture into the ring without being attacked by Scavengers, pelted by asteroids/comets, sucked into a black hole, destroyed or sent off-course by a cosmic storm, or set upon by a beast that thrives in the vacuum of space, and none have reached the other side. It is also the gateway to the Outer Empyrean System, a collection of lesser-known planets and dwarf planets which drift far from the Empyrean’s reach. Fortuna While no ship has ever made it through the Great Ring and into the Outer Empyrean System, a few small probes managed to accomplish that feat. The first of the major outer worlds is Fortuna, a mineral planet with many kinds of mineral-based biomes and silicon-based life. It has numerous caves, trenches and chasms on its surface, and is heavily prone to seismic activity. It also has oceans of lava instead of water. Kronus A massive gas giant with rings composed of debris of ancient alien vessels alongside rock fragments. The planet itself has a very toxic atmosphere, and alien space junk orbiting it regularly rains down on it. It also has an ocean of liquid hydrogen. Rin Rin is a corpse planet that has been infested by Pandora. Any flora, fauna and unique environment that used to exist is sadly no more, replaced by hundreds of undead beasts that feed on the essence of life. The planet’s atmosphere is so saturated with nether that the sky is blanketed by pitch-black clouds of nether that envelop the surface in impenetrable darkness. Nova Cyclonor Anthonia Goros The Aether Expanse Sheol Valhalla Nirvana Heimdall The Great Calamity Beyond = Known Races Origins Trivia Category:Glitchee123z Category:Locations Category:Solar Systems Category:Legendverse Terminology Category:Legendverse Locations Category:Elysian Knights Locations Category:Interstellar Locations Category:WIP